Lost Lover
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Akashi Seiichirou dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak dari Sang Dewa Waktu. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou ternyata saling menyukai, tetapi Ou-sama mengutuk Kuroko dan melemparnya pada dunia manusia. Setelah sekian lama, Seijuurou telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kuroko. /Twins!Aka/OC/Fantasy/AkaKuro/Sho-Ai


**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Lost Lover"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Twins!Aka/Fantasy include Magic/Failed!Fluffy (?)/a bit of Hurt**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**A/N : Hallo guys, Author kembali dengan one-shot bertemakan fantasy~ XD padahal MC lain belum kelar..orz *mojok  
Fic ini special req dari InfiKiss. Infi-nee, mungkin fic-nya jauh dari req-nya, entah ini lebih banyak hurt atau fluffy-nya..hikss TvT) *gagaljadiAuthor  
****Buat fic-nya sendiri ber-setting fantasy, walaupun alurnya agaknya terlalu cepet ._.  
****Mungkin bagian bawah-bawah nanti deskripsian nama "Akashi" bakal berubah jadi "Seijuurou" supaya ngebedain antara dia sama "Seiichirou" (OC/TwinBrother!Akashi). Trus 1 lagi, itu nama mantra yang bakal disebut-sebut ga memiliki arti tertentu kok, Ren cuma iseng aja bikin nama-nama itu~~  
**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah sempet mampir dan baca fic ini :3**

**Ah, btw Happy Birthday Tetsuya~ \\( w)/  
**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

_Bila seandainya pada hari itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu.._

_..kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu kata cinta._

_Kau yang telah mengajariku banyak hal,_

_Kau yang telah membuatku berubah._

_Maka dari itu.._

_Tidak apa, karena mulai saat ini aku akan menjalani kehidupan ini dengan tegar,_

_Aku tidak akan menangis lagi,_

_Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. _

_Karenanya kau tidak usah khawatir, tidak usah memikirkanku lagi. _

_Aku akan membiarkanmu kembali mengepakkan sayapmu._

_Dengan separuh sayap yang telah kita buat. _

_Suatu hari nanti, datanglah kembali padaku,_

_Lalu bawalah aku terbang bersamamu._

.

**oOo Lost Lover oOo**

.

Sebuah kristal transparant memisahkan keduanya.

Pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu memandang sosok pemuda bermanik _Deep Crimson_ yang sedang menatapnya tepat diseberang sana. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba untuk berkomunikasi. Tetapi sekeras apapun pemuda _Aqua_ itu bertanya, ia tidak dapat mendengar sepatah kata maupun jawaban dari seberang sana, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Batas itu seolah menjadi pemisah diantara keduanya. Diantara dimensi lain, dimensi yang memiliki keindahan layaknya pigment _Aurora_ disitulah pembatas itu berdiam, menjadi sebuah jurang pemisah yang mutlak. Keduanya tetap berpandangan antara satu sama lain seolah tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiam. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sang pemuda _Scarlet_ itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak dapat didengar dibalik bongkahan Kristal tersebut, lalu semua menjadi gelap.

**oOo oxOoOxo oOo**

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Ia memandang kearah sekitarnya, sebuah ruangan kamar yang tergolong cukup sederhana, dengan dinding berwarna _Broken White_ yang mewarnai tempat tersebut. Diatas lemari belajarnya terdapat beberapa tumpuk buku dengan beberapa kertas dan pena yang tercecer.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia menguap, hawa dingin dan langit yang masih gelap sebenarnya bisa menjadi alasan kuat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi _deadline_ yang harus dikerjakannya membuat ia harus bangun saat ini juga.

"_Ywer sie af triste."_ Rapalnya perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapati kasurnya yang semula berantakan kini menjadi rapi. Sihir? Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir. Penyihir berumur 21 tahun yang telah lulus dari akademi sihirnya dan melanjutkan untuk menjadi seorang _Alchemist_. Mengabdikan hidupnya dengan membuat sebuah buku berisi formula atau bahkan data-data penting tentang sihir itu sendiri, dari sanalah ia mendapatkan penghasilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Meskipun beberapa hal mungkin dapat dimudahkan dengan sihir yang ia miliki, tetapi ketika ia berada diluar dunia sihir ia dilarang untuk menggunakan sihir yang dapat membuat masyarakat menjadi takut padanya. Makannya ia hanya bisa menggunakan sihir itu dirumahnya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok pemuda itu lagi, Tetsuya?" Ogiwara Shigehiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sore ini ia bertugas untuk mengambil beberapa buku beserta dokumen penting yang menjadi _deadline_ Kuroko. Mereka berjalan kearah perpustakaan tersembunyi dalam rumahnya, dimana isi dari perpustakan itu adalah beberapa dokumen serta berbagai informasi penting yang telah ia bukukan. Ketua pimpinan dimana Ogiwara bekerja tampaknya membutuhkan beberapa referensi dan memintanya membawa buku-buku itu dari rumah Kuroko, selain dokumen yang dikerjakan pemuda _Teal_ ini tentunya. Lagipula mengingat keduanya juga merupakan sahabat semasa mereka di akademi menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia selalu mengirim Ogiwara ke rumah pemuda ini.

"Ogiwara-kun, rasanya terus bermimpi hal yang sama itu—tidakkah itu aneh?" Kuroko berhenti menulis, ia menaruh pena-nya tepat diatas kertas, dimana dimeja yang ia gunakan terletak tidak jauh dari jajaran rak buku.

Pemuda berhelai _Cantaloupe_ itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Banyak orang berkata bahwa mimpi itu buah dari tidur, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, memandang kearah tulisannya. "Bila itu memang hanya buah mimpi."

Melihat sosok sahabatnya yang mulai murung, Ogiwara kini mendekati sosok Kuroko, mulai mengganti topik baru. "Hey, Tetsuya," panggilnya pada pemuda yang kini menoleh kearahnya. "Bagaimana bila kubuatkan _Vanilla Milk Shake_ ketika aku selesai mengantarkan dokumen ini?" senyumnya sambil mengambil beberapa dokumen. "Kita bisa sekalian makan malam bersama."

"Bila kau telat aku akan masak dan makan sendiri seperti biasa, Ogiwara-kun. Tidak ada jatah untukmu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, Ogiwara mulai menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sebelum ia tertawa lepas. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku harus cepat kembali lagi kesini. Tunggu aku, Tetsuya!" Tuturnya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Ketika malam tiba, saat Kuroko hendak beristirahat ia selalu merasakan suatu hal yang sama. Dalam ketidaksadarannya ia seolah berjalan keluar, melayang dari badan miliknya dan pergi menuju suatu tempat—Ketempat dimana ia selalu bertemu dengan pemuda dengan surai _Scarlet_ yang menunggunya.

Namun kali ini ia merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda. Kakinya telah menampakan diatas dimensi bernuansa aurora, tetapi dinding transparant yang biasa membatasi dirinya kini hancur, dan pemuda yang selalu menunggunya tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Kuroko agak ragu ketika ia melihat sebuah jalan berada didepan matanya. 'Haruskah aku masuk kedalamnya?' itulah kalimat yang terus terpikir olehnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia berdiam dalam keraguan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju dimensi diseberang sana.

Hal yang membuat Kuroko takjub, ia melihat dimensi yang benar-benar berbeda dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Padahal hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter dan perbedaan yang diciptakan begitu jauh. Bila sebelumnya Kuroko berada didalam dimensi dengan pigment pancawarna, kali ini ia berada didalam dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan _Red Lotus_. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari genangan air yang terpancar dibawah kakinya. Namun anehnya ia tidak tenggelam, melainkan berdiri diatas genangan air tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan, ia mulai menyadari bahwa _Red Lotus_ yang berada disekitarnya makin berkurang, saat itu juga ia menemukan sosok asing yang luput dari pengelihatan panca indera-nya. Sebuah mahkluk yang mungkin mencapai 10x dari dirinya kini meraung-raung, tubuhnya mirip sebuah _Mutant_ dengan tangan dan kaki yang terlihat seperti baja. Kuroko tercekat, dari berbagai mahkluk yang ia teliti di dunia sihir, ia tidak pernah menemukan jenis ini sebelumnya.

Mahkluk itu melihat Kuroko dan hendak berlari kearahnya seolah dirinya adalah sasaran berikutnya bagi sang monster. Kuroko mencoba merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk mempertahankan dirinya, namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa melukai mahkluk itu dengan kekuatannya.

"Tetsuya!" Panggilan itu menyita perhatiannya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam terlihatlah sosok yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dalam mimpinya. "Kenapa kau berada disini!? Cepat menjauh dari Mahkluk itu!" Matanya memancarkan pandangan yang kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Eh?" Perasaaan takut, terkejut dan bingung kini bercampur. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu dapat mengetahui namanya, padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung.

Pemuda beriris _Deep Crimson_ itu memacu langkahnya, cukup cepat dibanding sang _Mutant_ sehingga ia dapat tiba ditempat Kuroko jauh lebih cepat. "Berlindunglah dibelakangku, akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin." Senyumnya pada Kuroko. Saat itu juga, Kuroko merasakan suatu hal yang janggal, seolah suara yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu begitu familiar dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

_Mutant_ itu berlari kearah mereka berdua, menyerang dengan membabi buta, menghancurkan setiap bunga yang berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan pemuda itu terarah kedepan. Kuroko dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah ukiran lambang terukir di lengannya. Dalam hitungan detik, _Mutant_ itu berhenti untuk bergerak. Kuroko mencoba untuk menahan pemuda itu, namun ia tetap melangkah maju dengan tenang, seolah apa yang berada didepannya bukanlah sosok mahkluk yang mengerikan.

"_Rha' feylaisne er'efyi wass."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah diagram yang menyerupai perpaduan antara ukiran jam pasir dan jam romawi muncul dibawah kakinya, tidak lama tubuh _Mutant_ itu bercahaya, melepaskan bulir-bulir cahaya hitam ke udara, lalu hilang bersamaan dengan angin yang melewati mereka. Sosok yang ada didepannya bahkan tidak berbeda jauh dari Kuroko, dari segi tinggi bahkan postur tubuhnya, mereka nyaris sama. Tetapi apa yang membuat pemuda itu tampak begitu kuat? Apakah karena keberaniannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Ia berbalik, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko yang ambruk karena masih shock dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Baru kali ini kita berbicara langsung ya? Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengerjabkan matanya. "Darimana kau mengetahui namaku, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya kembali sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

Mulut Akashi kini mulai terbuka, hendak mengatakan suatu penggalan kalimat. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakannya, ia kembali merapatkan bibirnya. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya bila kuceritakan, Tetsuya."

"Sudah terlambat, Akashi-kun. Sekarang aku sudah cukup bingung dengan semua yang kulihat barusan." Entah mengapa, ketika Kuroko berbicara dengan Akashi, ia seolah mengenal Akashi bahkan jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini disetiap mimpinya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak disini. Ayo, kutunjukkan sebuah tempat." Kini tangan mereka saling berpautan, pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu membawa dirinya pergi ke tempat yang berbeda. Entah mengapa ketika pemuda ini menggandeng tangannya seperti ini, ia merasa bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan dari sosok yang berada didepannya ini.

Tempat yang dikunjungi mereka adalah sebuah taman dengan langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan. Hamparan rerumputan dengan warna yang serupa dengan Kristal-kristal transparant yang memantulkan warna yang beragam, ditambah beberapa pohon yang memiliki warna yang serupa. Lalu, sebuah bola Kristal berbentuk bulat terdapat ditengah taman tersebut, menambah keindahan dari taman yang didatangi mereka.

"Bila kukatakan aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, apakah kau akan percaya, Tetsuya?" Mereka duduk bersebelahan, ditengah taman tepat didepan Kristal yang menjadi pusat keindahan lokasi tersebut. Kristal itu bagaikan kelip-kelip cahaya lampu yang begitu indah.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau maksud itu reinkarnasi, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, memalingkan pandangannya dari kedua manik _Aqua_ yang memandangnya. Untuk sesaat ia melihat sosok Kuroko yang tampaknya kedinginan, dengan perlahan ia melepas _coat_ panjang ia pakai lalu meletakkannya tepat diatas piyama biru muda yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko.

"Pakailah, tampaknya kau kedinginan."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku sudah lama tinggal disini, lagipula dengan lapisan yang kupakai tidak masalah bagiku." Akashi sendiri masih memiliki 3 lapis baju yang dikenakannya, ia tidak akan terkena sakit atau apapun.

"Umnn.. Terimakasih, Akashi-kun." Kuroko kini mendekap lebih erat _coat_ milik Akashi, merasakan kehangatan dari pemilik pakaian ini sebelumnya.

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Tetsuya, maukah kau mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Dahulu, dewa menciptakan seluruh manusia dengan kekuatan sihir yang sama, semua orang dapat menggunakan sihir itu. Tidak ada perbedaan antara manusia biasa dan penyihir, tidak seperti sekarang. Namun, suatu hari, para segerombol penyihir tertentu menganggap diri mereka begitu hebat dan kuat sehingga mereka menganggap keberadaan diri mereka sama seperti sang dewa. Dewa bumi menangis melihat betapa kotornya hati manusia yang mulai mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan mulai membunuh sesamanya. Dewa Air mengutuk para penyihir dengan membuat sebuah pembatas yang begitu jauh antara bumi dan tempat para dewa berdiam. Dewa Angin mementalkan seluruh sihir sehingga tidak akan ada sihir yang dapat menembus tempat para dewa. Lalu Dewa Waktu mengambil sebagian besar sihir dari manusia, sehingga saat ini hanya beberapa manusia yang dapat menggunakan sihir."

Akashi kini memalingkan pandangannya menuju bola Kristal. "Sosok dewa ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Tetapi suatu hari, Sang Dewa Waktu tidak dapat menemukan pasangan bagi anaknya. Ia memerintahkan seluruh pengikutnya untuk mencari sosok yang dapat berpotensi berada disisi Sang Dewa Waku selanjutnya, namun ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Karena pasangan hidup bagi anaknya telah meninggal dan ia telah terlahir kembali menjadi sosok manusia. Dan manusia itu adalah kau, Tetsuya."

Kepala pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu tiba-tiba berdenyut, mencoba untuk memproses cerita yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sosok disampingnya ini. "Akashi-kun, kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Mana mungkin aku—"

"Ah!" Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Akashi memandang kearahnya. "Kau harus kembali sekarang, Tetsuya. Akan kuceritakan lebih banyak ketika kau kembali lagi kesini. Tetapi untuk saat ini kau harus kembali."

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana caraku untuk kembali, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, seperti biasa," Akashi mendekat kearah Kuroko. Tangannya menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dan menjatuhkannya dalam dekapan miliknya. "Aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali, Tetsuya." Bisiknya dengan lembut didaun telinga millik Kuroko. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat diingat sebelum kesadarannya memudar. Sama seperti sebelumnya, semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Hal yang ia ketahui selanjutnya adalah ketika ia membuka mata, ia berada di kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu, bahkan bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Entah mengapa semakin lama ia berada disana semakin familiar juga dimensi itu bagi Kuroko, apalagi hubungannya dengan Akashi terasa begitu istimewa. Bila apa yang dikatakan Akashi benar tentang reinkarnasi itu, ia memang merasakan sesuatu, perasaan yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kalimat. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa dikehidupan sebelumnya ia pernah menjalin hubungan yang begitu baik dengan pemuda itu.

Semakin hari Kuroko akan memasuki dimensi dimana Akashi berada, menembus dinding transparant yang menjadi pembatas bagi kedua dimensi tersebut. Mereka selalu pergi bersama, berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Setiap hari tiada hari tanpa tawa yang mereka keluarkan dan perlahan demi perlahan, sebuah perasaan kini muncul dari diri Kuroko.

Tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa diam-diam ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Sosok yang tampaknya tidak senang dengan keberadaan Kuroko.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Sei? Sampai kekuatanmu habis!?" Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Seijuurou kini mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia berdiri tepat didepannya, mengunci pemuda itu agar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. "Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada manusia yang boleh kemari, dan kau melanggarnya! Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan, semakin ia sering datang kemari, semakin sedikit juga batas hidupmu, Sei!" Kilatan Amarah terpantul dibalik iris _Heterochrome_ itu.

Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya, enggan untuk menatap kakak kembarnya. "Itu keputusanku, Sei. Bila memang hal itu bisa membuatku bertemu dengan Tetsuya aku tidak peduli. 5x ia terlahir kedunia dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ia lahir dan meninggal. Apakah aku tidak boleh sekalipun bertemu dengannya, Sei? Apakah aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan sosok yang kucintai?"

Akashi Seiichirou, kakak kembar dari Seijuurou masih memandangnya lekat. "Kau tahu apa resiko bila kau terus melakukan hal ini? _Ou-sama_ akan sangat marah bila menemukan kau bersama dengan Kuroko. Kau siap dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu selanjutnya? Ia bisa saja menghentikan waktumu, dan jiwamu akan lenyap dibakar oleh api tanpa batas, Sei."

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, Sei." Tidak ada rasa takut atau khawatir yang terpancar dari iris _Deep Crimson_ itu. Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Sepertinya aku salah pernah mempertemukan kalian berdua dulu," Seiichirou mendengus, ia berbalik kebelakang lalu berjalan menjauhi Seijuurou. "Terserah kau saja. Ingat aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Sei," panggil Seijuurou, menghentikan langkah Seiichirou. "Terimakasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

**oOo oxOoOxo oOo**

Membawa manusia memasuki dimensi ini akan menguras sebagian besar nyawamu. Kekuatanmu perlahan akan menipis, dan bagi sang dewa waktu, bila ia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang tersisa itu sama hal-nya dengan kematian bagi mereka. Membawa roh Kuroko keluar dari tubuhnya, itu semua adalah ide dari Akashi Seijuurou sendiri. Ia memakai kekuatannya untuk bertemu dengan roh Kuroko, bertemu dengannya setiap hari dan membawanya kembali ke dunia manusia dengan kekuatannya. Tetapi, semakin sering Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi, semakin memendek juga umur yang dimilikinya. Itulah bayaran yang diberikan karena ia telah melanggar hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini.

Malam itu Kuroko merasa enggan untuk memasuki dimensi dimana Akashi berada, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk. Melihat Akashi yang tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri. Rasanya begitu berbeda ketika pemuda yang selalu menemaninya tidak berada disampingnya saat ini. 'Apa mungkin Seijuurou-kun sedang sibuk?' pikirinya dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan hingga menuju taman dimana mereka biasa meluangkan waktu bersama.

Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ berdiri memunggunginya, ia berada ditengah taman, memandang kearah bola Kristal. "Seijuurou-kun!" panggil Kuroko sambal berlari mendekatinya.

Namun, bukan sepasang iris _Deep Crimson_ yang menyambutnya, melainkan sepasang manik _Heterochrome_ dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin.

"Sei..ichirou?" reflek, itu adalah kata yang terucap dalam mulutnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari mengapa ia mengetahui pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Seijuurou. Tetapi begitu melihat sosoknya, ia langsung mengingat suatu hal. Suatu pecahan memori yang perlahan masuk kedalam ingatannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau semakin mengingatnya, Kuroko. Keberadaanmu dalam dimensi ini, semakin lama kau berada disini semakin banyak juga ingatan yang kembali. Aku tidak menyangka Sei akan membawamu kemari."

"Apa—maksudmu?"

"Akan kuberitahu suatu hal, Kuroko," pandangan matanya kini terarah ketempat lain, seolah menyadari akan kedatangan orang lain. "Kau menganggu." Paparnya dengan tajam sambil menatap iris _Aqua_ milik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou berlari kearahnya. Tangannya langsung menyambar tangan milik Kuroko lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. "Sei, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya sang adik kembar dengan nada yang serius.

Akashi Seiichirou tersenyum dingin. "Bagaimana bila kau katakan hal yang sebenarnya, Sei? _Ou-sama_ sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Makannya kau telat menjemput Kuroko kemari."

Seijuurou menundukkan wajahnya. Memang benar apa perkataan kakak kembarnya bahwa _Ou-sama_ telah mengetahui segalanya, dan ia begitu marah pada Seijuurou. Meskipun ia anak dari _Ou-sama_ itu sendiri, hukuman tetap berlaku padanya. Aturan adalah suatu hal yang mutlak yang terdapat pada dunia ini. Aturan untuk menjauhkan manusia dari dimensi dimana para dewa tinggal, dan Seijuurou telah melanggarnya.

"Lihat, apa yang kutemukan?" Pandangan _Heterochrome_ itu melirik kearah dimana Seijuurou datang, segerombol _Mutant_ kini datang, sepertinya hendak mengejar Seijuurou. "_Ou-sama_ menyuruh para monster ini untuk menangkapmu bukan, Sei? Apa kau tetap ingin bersama dengan Kuroko?"

"Seijuurou-kun..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko, bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

"Aku tetap memilih bersama dengan Tetsuya, Sei. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak peduli," pandangan _Deep Crimson_-nya kini menatap sosok pemuda disampingnya yang tampak khawatir. "Aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Seijuurou-kun.."

Para_ Mutant_ semakin mendekat kearah mereka. "Tetsuya, berlindung dibelakangku." Belum sempat Seijuurou merapalkan sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan kini tercipta diantara _Mutant_ tersebut. Seijuurou menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. "Sei?" Ia kini memandang kearah kakak kembarnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu, Kuroko. Kuakui cinta Seijuurou padamu memang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Pergi! Bila itu memang pilihanmu, Sei. Jangan berani-beraninya kau tertangkap oleh _Mutant-Mutant_ lain!"

Seijuurou mengangguk, ia memandang kearah Kuroko lalu menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Seiichirou-kun," panggil Kuroko sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. "Terimakasih."

Seiichirou tersenyum simpul, entah mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menolong mereka berdua. Bila ayahnya mengetahui tindakannya ini, mungkin ia juga bisa dijatuhi hukuman atas pertolongannya pada adik kembarnya itu.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Seiichirou-kun disana sendiri?"

"Dia kakak-ku, Tetsuya. Sosok yang dibesarkan jauh lebih kuat dariku, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya." Buliran cahaya kini muncul secara perlahan dilengan kanan milik Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun, tanganmu!"

"Tck..aku kehabisan waktu." Balas Akashi kemudian.

Mereka berada dalam sebuah tempat dengan berbagai bebatuan besar yang bertebaran. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah _Mutant_ yang bersembunyi kini keluar dengan tiba-tiba, menyerang keduanya. Seijuurou tidak sempat menghindar, mau tidak mau ia menerima serangan itu. Tangan kanannya kini terkena serangan _Mutant_ tersebut. Lalu, sebuah lambang kini terukir ditangan Seijuurou secara perlahan.

"Arghhh!" Seijuurou meringis, itu adalah kutukan, Kutukan yang diberikan _Ou-sama_ pada sang _Mutant_ untuk Seijuurou. Semakin banyak segel yang menjulur dibadannya, semakin melemah juga kekuatan miliknya, dan bila hal itu terus terulang, symbol itu bisa menjadi lukisan kematian bagi dirinya.

"Tetsuya, kita harus lari dari sini. Kita tidak bisa melawan _Mutant_ ini sekarang. Tetsuya—" Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan horror. Pemuda ini yang ia yakini berada disampingnya kini berdiri tepat didepan _Mutant_ tersebut.

"_Rha' Yweiissta r' rouden."_ Rapalnya kemudian, seketika itu juga balok-balok Es kini muncul diseluruh tubuh _Mutant_ tersebut, membekukannya. "Setidaknya ia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa waktu, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Dari dulu kau selalu melakukan hal yang membuatku terkejut, Tetsuya." Senyumnya kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang cukup jauh dan mereka rasa aman untuk berdiam, Kuroko sendiri telah menciptakan sebuah pelindung berupa _Barrier_ yang tidak akan tertembus selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang sekarang juga, Tetsuya."

"Tapi—kau belum memberitahukan apapun, Seijuurou-kun."

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting, Tetsuya. Aku—terlalu egois untuk memilikimu, membuatmu jatuh dalam bahaya seperti ini. Orang macam apa aku..karena itu, kumohon Tetsuya, kau harus kembali saat ini juga."

Kuroko memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi disini. Tubuh Kuroko bercahaya ketika Seijuurou merapalkan mantranya, namun cahaya itu langsung meredup. "Kekuatanku..tidak cukup?" Akashi memandang tangan kanan-nya yang kini mulai menjadi transparant. "Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali."

Saat pantulan keputusasaan itu muncul dimata milik Seijuurou, saat itu juga Kuroko langsung memeluknya. "Seijuurou-kun, tidak biasanya kau sepanik ini. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kuroko dengan lembut. "Ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi, Seijuurou-kun."

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, Seijuurou kini mengangguk, memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mereka kembali berjalan sebentar, mendekat kearah aliran air yang mengalir tepat dibawah mereka. Kuroko terpana akan pemandangan dimana mereka berdiam saat ini.

"_Marine Snow_?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya, memandang buliran-buliran yang menyerupai salju itu. "Kukira buliran salju ini hanya terlihat di dalam lautan."

Seijuurou ikut memandang keatas dimana salju itu perlahan turun. "Semua dapat terjadi ditempat ini, Tetsuya." Seijuurou kini mengambil salah satu salju yang terlihat seperti ukiran _Snowflake_, salju itu berukuran setengah dari telapak tangannya. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko, Pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu dapat merasakannya meskipun hanya sesaat, sebelum bulir yang menyerupai salju itu menghilang.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya, Tetsuya." Keduanya kini duduk bersampingan. "Kau ingat dengan cerita yang ku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya? Pasangan bagi anak sang dewa waktu adalah dirimu, saat itu kau adalah pasangan bagi Sei, namun Sei tidak menyukaimu. Ia lalu mengenalkanmu padaku, dan saat itu kita mulai menjadi akrab. Kita tidak bisa bersama meskipun kita saling mencintai. Karena dari awal kau ditakdirkan bersama dengan Sei. Namun, karena kau tetap mempertahankan keputusanmu untuk bersamaku, _Ou-sama_ menghukummu dengan menjatuhkanmu ke bumi. Ia mencoba untuk mencari pasangan lain untuk Sei, tetapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan seorangpun yang dapat menyeimbangkan kekuatannya selain dirimu. 5x kau bereinkarnasi di Bumi, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Namun saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku menggunakan kekuatanku secara diam-diam untuk membawa roh-mu kemari. Membawamu menuju dimensi ini menguras banyak energiku, semakin banyak energi yang dikeluarkan, semakin banyak juga bayaran yang harus kukeluarkan."

Kuroko kini menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu milik Seijuurou. "Meski kau tahu dengan semua resiko yang ada, kau tetap ingin bertemu denganku, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Karena kita berjanji akan bertemu kembali, Tetsuya. Sebelum aku benar-benar melupakan janji itu, aku ingin menepatinya. Meskipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya."

"Seijuurou-kun, kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak turun bersama ke dunia manusia? Kita bisa tinggal bersama, meskipun aku tidak pandai memasak dan rumahku dipenuhi dengan tumpukan kertas, tetapi rumah itu cukup untuk kita berdua."

Seijuurou mengangkat tangan transparant-nya, mengelus helaian rambut _Teal_ milik Kuroko. "Seandainya kita bisa hidup bersama, Tetsuya. Tetapi dengan kondisi dan kutukan yang diberikan oleh _Ou-sama_—" Akashi terhenti sejenak, memandang tangannya kembali.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Masih ada cara lain! Cara lain untuk membawamu pulang!" kedua lengan Seijuurou memegang pundak milik Kuroko. "Tetsuya, aku bisa membawamu kembali. Aku akan merapalkan sebuah sihir dan membawa jiwamu pulang."

"Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku harus tetap tinggal disini, waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi." Senyumnya tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang, Seijuurou-kun! Biarkan aku tetap disini."

"Kau masih memiliki kehidupan di dunia sana. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu."

"Tapi—"

"Tetsuya. Ini adalah sihir, sihir yang kuberikan padamu, sihir yang akan membawamu pada sebuah keajaiban. Ingatlah, pada saat kau bersedih, pada saat kau merasa seorang diri, ingatlah sihir ini. Karena aku akan selalu hidup dalam sihir yang akan kuberikan padamu." Seijuurou menutup matanya, mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Kuroko. Sebuah pilar cahaya kini muncul ditubuh miliknya.

Lambang yang berada ditangan kiri Seijuurou kini menjalar pada tangan kiri Kuroko. Lambang yang sama dengan lambang miliknya, sebagian kekuatannya, sebagian jiwanya. Setelah lambang itu berhasil pindah sepenuhnya, tangan kiri Seijuurou kini menjadi Kristal dan pecah berkeping.

Kuroko memandang tangan kiri Seijuurou dengan tatapan horror. "Seijuurou-kun! Kau—kau mengorbankan tangan kirimu!?"

"Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Aku akan selalu ada dalam dirimu. Tetsuya, semoga kita bisa berjumpa kembali." Seijuurou tersenyum, ia meletakkan sebelah tangan kanannya yang transparant itu untuk menyentuh pilar, mendekat kearah Kuroko.

Untuk sesaat, Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati Kuroko, pilar cahaya itu menjadi pembatas diantara mereka. Saat Kuroko hendak mendekat kearahnya, saat itu juga tubuhnya menghilang dari tempat itu.

'_Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti, aku akan datang ketempatmu, Tetsuya.'_

.

.

.

Iris _Aqua_ itu terbuka lebar, ia merasakan bulir airmata masih menetes dari matanya. Ia berada dikamarnya, tepat seperti biasa. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu perih, ia segera melihat kearah lengan kirinya. Sebuah lambang terukir ditangan kirinya, lambang yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou. Ternyata itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, Kuroko memang pergi kesana, pergi untuk menemui Seijuurou setiap harinya.

"Seijuurou-kun…" Kuroko mendekatkan lengan kirinya, ketika tetesan airmata itu mengenai lambang tersebut. Sebuah cahaya kecil kini bersinar, seolah Seijuurou sedang menenangkannya, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatakan pada Kuroko agar ia tidak menangis.

Pagi itu juga menjadi pagi yang begitu bersejarah bagi hidupnya. Kuroko tidak mengerti, masih banyak hal yang ia belum ketahui. Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia ingin mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Seijuurou dan Seiichirou di dunia sana.

Semenjak malam itu, ia tidak pernah bermimpi lagi menuju tempat Seijuurou.

**[4 years later]**

Tumpukan _deadline_ yang begitu banyak membuatnya enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia baru menyelesaikannya setelah tidak tidur selama 2 hari, dan ketika semua kertas itu selesai pada sore hari, ia langsung terkapar dikamarnya.

Pada tengah malam, sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara kecil, suara yang seolah berbisik didaun telinganya.

"_Tetsuya."_

"Hmnnn?"

"_Tetsuya, bangunlah."_

"Hmm.."

"_Tetsuya, Happy Birthday."_

Kuroko membuka matanya secara perlahan, matanya masih terlihat kabur, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang duduk disamping kasurnya.

"Seijuu..rou-kun?"

Sosok Seijuurou tersenyum padanya, mengecup dahinya secara perlahan. _"Aku akan datang menemuimu sebentar lagi."_

"Eh?"

Saat itu juga mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. Ia kebingungan saat memandang kamarnya, tidak ada seorangpun disana. Ia bermimpi terbangun dari mimpinya dan bertemu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya?

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, entah itu menjadi mimpi indah baginya atau tidak, karena memang hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun baginya, dan sosok yang dicintainya itu datang untuk mengucapkan selamat baginya, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi kecil, rona wajah senang sekaligus rindu tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan matanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tetapi Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa lengan kirinya kini bercahaya kecil. Cahaya kecil yang selalu muncul ketika ia merasakan Seijuurou hadir di sekitarnya.

'_Aku akan datang menemuimu sebentar lagi.' _Kalimat itu kembali terdengar dibenak kepalanya. Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu, Seijuurou-kun. Aku menunggumu."

**_FIN_**


End file.
